Francelette's Tales of Kindness : Kindness Shattered Arc
by FreyaDev
Summary: Francelette is a young girl from the Kindness Continent. One day, she nearly died after a exploration gone wrong. 7 years after the incident, she strives to help defeat Volt and his minions to save her home, but a curse is placed on her. Can she, her sister, and her friends defeat Volt, or will Francelette die and be wiped from existence? (Part of "Francelette's Game Series)
1. Introduction

Hello everyone, this new story is based on a game im making using RPG Maker VX Ace, which is a game editor that you can download for free. Im still looking for characters, so if you are interested, the OC form will be below after the introduction. Here we go. I only own the characters, but I do not own copyrights to the software.

Kindness, it is a gift from god. We adore kindness in the world and we cherish it. We also spread kindness to help people be kind to all people, but there is one thing that is also in the world that always tries to sneak in. That is….evil.

Evil would sneak in many forms. Its by what we do, what we say, and what we keep secret. Evil can be also in creatures, like monsters, dragons, and many others.

For one girl hailing from Kindness Village, it is her mission to defeat one of these evil beings. This mission has her travel with her sister and friends. They travel the world hoping to defeat this evil threatening the Kindness Continent. She hopes to save Kindness Continent and the residents living there. Her adventures will be filled with hazards, joyful and sad times, and many friends to meet.

She has no idea that a curse has been placed on her….

This young girl's name is Francelette. 19 years old, from Kindness Town.

Luna: Join us as we get ready to defeat evil. Me and my sister wont give up.

Francelette: The story begins next month.

IF YOU ARE INTERSTED IN WHAT IS TO COME:

If you want to be a character in this story, please fill out the form in a PM

Name:

Gender:

Character Class (You can pick from Solider, Spellblade, Monk, Paladin, Samurai, Archer, Witch, Sage)

Bio:


	2. 7 Years Ago

The Kindness Continent. A vast, green, and happy continent to be living in. It houses the people who possess kindness. One of these residents is a young girl by the name of Francelette. She possess a lot of kindness in her life, but everything wasn't happy for the young girl….

(Francelette's POV)

My name is Francelette. I am a young girl who is 19 years old, has a sister named Luna, and lives in the Kindness Continent. The Kindness Continent, as the name suggests, tells me that this continent is filled with lots of kindness from the residents living here. You are right on that. My sister and I have been living here for the last 7 years together. Luna is 14 years old, which is 5 years younger than I am. When I was born, I was fine in terms of physical health, but when I became 2 years old, my life changed. Somehow, my legs became weak and I could not walk normally. I had to use a walker to get around and eventually crutches as well. Even today, I use crutches to get around. I wont let my physical disability stop me from living my life to the fullest.

My life is great today, my sister with me, my mom at my side, and the Kindness Continent is lively, but one day 7 years ago, I should have died….

Seven years ago, I was part of an exploration group led by Volt. This exploration was to explore the Dark Star Continent and see the creatures living there. I enjoy exploring a lot, but what was so different about this one is that Volt and the rest of the team never gave a notice for this trip. I did not think a lot about it until Volt stopped my from getting out of the forest area. It was then I knew, he wanted to do something to me that he did not want my family to know about. He takes out a knife and that's when it clicked, he wanted to kill me. At that time, I was only 12 and Luna was only 7. Im too young to die. Running was the only option. Volt's minions then grabbed me by the throat, but I fought back to get free, only to see Volt disappear, replaced by what looks to be a vampire of some type. I had to run, run, run. Looking toward the opposite end, I looked for as much cover as I can and I went there. I had to make sure none of the creatures controlled by Volt could see me before I take out my phone to text my sister about what is happening. I sent my message in time before the Vampire saw me. I had to run for the second exit. That second exit led to a river with a boat. That's my ticket out of this area. Running as fast as I could, I ran for the boat, only to see the vampire zooning past me ready with a needle. It then hurls the needle at my arm and hits me. This needle is sucking the blood out of me without the vampire doing anything except for throwing it. I try removing the needle, but it did not even move an inch. Now Im scared. I really started to feel weak, but I tried to fight this vampire. The vampire did not like it and it just grabs my arm and stabs another needle to take more blood from me. One more of those and I could be in trouble. I am getting weaker as my blood is being sucked into the now two needles. The vampire did not like me still up and fighting. It better not, because I am not giving up. The Vampire did not look at the boat and I went for it. I make it into the boat, but out of nowhere, the real Volt appeared and stabbed a needle into my arm. That's my third. He then punched me in the head, but that's all it took to knock me unconscious, but that was just part 1. What I heard next before falling unconscious told me that I'm in danager.

"Take her deep into the forest and make sure nothing of her is left behind" I heard Volt say before I fell unconscious and my world turned dark

I was just lucky I sent that text message earlier. If I did not do that, I would have been a gonner and no one in my family would ever know.

That event in my life was in 2008. Had it not been for that text message, I would have died only at 12 years old. That text message was for Luna, who at the time was 7. Old enough for a phone, but young to learn about her older sister's near death experience.

Those attacks I took sent me to the hospital. I had broken legs and my right arm was injured. I may have been in a coma for 7 years after that one day, but thanks to my text message and my sister and mother, I got to be saved and live another day.

I am now waking up on a new day, ready and determined to defeat Volt. Little did I know, a lot of things in our lives would change…..

NEXT: "The Adventure Begins"

Next chapter date: Thursday March 19th, 2015


	3. The Reunion

(Luna's turn)

KINDNESS VILLAGE- 2015- 7 YEARS AFTER FRANCELETTE WENT MISSING

I sit at home waiting for news of my sister. 7 years ago, she was part of an expedition that went wrong. The news I last got of my sister was when I received that text message she sent 7 years ago.

"By the time you read this, ill be knocked unconscious. The expedition is a fake. It was a set up to take me away from you. All I ask is that you and the police try to rescue me. I also ask you to keep faith that I will still be alive. Pray to Goddess Karla that I will be fine. Don't ever forget about me sister"

After reading her message, I made a silent prayer to Goddess Karla that she will be fine. She will always help answer our prayers.

MID AFTERNOON

I am still waiting for that one call that she is going to be ok. Jen, our mother, also keeps faith that my big sis will be alive. All of a sudden, 30 minutes later, a big announcement came.

"THE MAGE LETTE IS BACK! SHE SURVIVED!"

That big announcement meant that my big sister has survived the dangers and is back. Anyone who was found was sent directly to Roadside Village, a village halfway between the Trap Path Dungeon and Kindness Village. There is a doctors office there.

I decided to pick up my sister. Jen allowed me to because she was preparing for dinner. A good dinner with all of our favorites. I walked to Roadside Village.

As I walked to Roadside Village, I feel a sense of happiness. Finally, after 7 long years, I see my big sister again. Whoever took her away from us will pay once we get stronger.

Roadside Village is a small village with a doctors office, a small inn, and a place to pray at the Goddess Karla Statue. Picture this as a rest stop in Barstow , between Los Angeles and Las Vegas. I wish we had something where we can play some table games….nah Im joking.

I ran to the doctors office to see if I can see my big sister. The doctor inside gave me a smile and I can tell he wanted me to see my big sis again.

"Good afternoon Luna, your sister regained consciousness 4 hours ago and she really wants to see you. She is in room 3" The doctor announced to me.

There is a rule that even if someone has regained consciousness hours ago, they cant leave for at least 4 hours because they just overcame their condition. Even if I was delayed 4 hours, Ill rather take that then having her risk more fainting chances. I headed to room 3 to see my sister for the first time in 7 years.

I arrived in room 3 and I see my sister smiling. A very big and happy smile that is. She is like sunshine to me. Always smiling and of course pretty. I see her coming out from her bed and running into my waiting arms. She hugged me like there is no tomorrow. This hug today would have not come if it wasn't for keeping faith that my sister would still be alive. The doctor took a picture of us and we were allowed to go home.

Francelette was given her crutches back to walk with. She is able to walk for a while before sitting down for a rest. Its slow, but its much better than risking more injuries. Her arms and legs are still injured, but at least she is alive. We made it home in time for dinner.

KINDNESS VILLAGE- EVENING

It is now evening and we have arrived home. The townspeople greeted us back, but most of the hellos went to my sister. She waved back knowing that everyone was happy to see her back.

We went back to our house where Jen is sitting in the dinning room. She was happy to see the mage-lette return.

"Honey! Welcome back!"

"Thanks mother!"

" We missed you so much!"

"I know. Im just happy to be alive and Im thankful for you and Luna"

"No problem sister. You deserve to be alive"

It was the reunion that I was waiting for. After that moment, we decided to enjoy the time inside the house with some games and crafts. One of the games we played was _ Pathfinder _which is a table top role playing game. Its really fun. My big sis was the Game Master (GM) while Jen and I were the players. During the game, I got a whole lot of natural 20's and my sister ended up giving me bonus attack points and armor class (AC). We played until 3 in the morning. I got to level 6, while Jen got to level 8. My sister and I went to sleep together. A warm bed for my sister. I just hope whoever touched my sister will never come back to hunt us, but little did I know, something would happen soon…..

NEXT CHAPTER: "Nightmare Returns"

CHAPTER DATE: APRIL 2015


	4. Nightmare Returns

(Luna's turn)

KINDNESS VILLAGE- BEFORE SUNRISE

We slept together for the first time in seven years. Those seven years were taken away from us because of Francelette's kidnapper. Whoever took my sister away from me will pay for it. She never deserved it. Now I fear that person will attempt to wipe her memories of me or worse, kill her. Im praying that none of them will happen.

30 MINUTES LATER

I woke up for some reason in the middle of the night. I feel that something is going to happen to us, but I cant figure out what yet. I just hope nothing bad is going to happen…..

ROADSIDE VILLAGE

(Normal POV)

Roadside Village is now sleeping away in the darkness, but they are about to get a rude awakening. While the villagers were sleeping, some bombs flew out of the sky, but no one heard the bombs because each one had a silencer attachment to make sure that they could not be detected. As soon as each bomb blew, the residents would be crying trying to run and hide, but the bombs kept coming. By the end of the night, few people would be around…

KINDNESS VILLLAGE- THE NEXT DAY

(Luna's turn)

I wake up with my sister to a new day and for the first time together. She hugged me and thanked us for keeping her in our prayers.

"Thank you sister for helping saving my life"

"No problem sister. You deserved it"

"You are always in our prayers"

We decided to dress up to get ready for the grand opening of the gym in Roadside Village. I decided to wear blue boots to half of my legs, socks to my knees, a red skirt to half of my keens and a red shirt. My sister wore the same thing to unify us. We ate breakfast before heading out to RoadSide Village.

After the breakfast period, my mother allowed the both of us to go to the opening. The gym is like our training area so that we can get ready for anything that could happen. At this point, my sisters safety is the concern. She is on crutches, has injured legs and arms, and is still not a hundred percent, but she wont go down without a fight. That's what I like about her. She is so courageous. We took the route to Roadside Village, not knowing something was going wrong.

ROADSIDE VILLAGE

As we arrived, I saw devastation. Half of the village was destroyed overnight and there was no warning. People either killed or injured. It looked like a bomb went off in the village. As we looked around, a resident in front of us confirmed our fears.

"Mage-lette, please save your home. Someone came by and destroyed the town. I tried stopping them, but they were too strong."

"Who are the attackers?"

"Volt and his crew"

As I heard this, my sister started crying and she a right to. She was nearly killed by Volt and his team. Now she cries for those who died. She is at least thankful to be alive, spared death, thanks to the quick actions of her, me, mother, and faith. We decided to try to see if Kindness Village is safe, but we have no idea that something there has happened.

As we left to go back home, I see something happening on the ground, lots of holes, and they are not coming from shovels, the size is like craters. Something bigger made these craters. We have to return home to check on mother.

KINDNESS VILLAGE

We saw our village destroyed beyond belief. I cant believe that the village is destroyed. More craters created and its worse. We ran for our house to find it destroyed. We went inside the house to see if mother is ok.

INSIDE

The inside of our house is destroyed. Our room is basically gone. Whatever clothes we are wearing today, that's all we are keeping. Im just happy we are still alive, but what about mother? We ran to the dining room barley able to move. She is badly injured. Knowing that my big sister knows a little French, she speaks it.

"Maman! Mamann! (Mother! Mother)

"Francelette, Sil vous plat, stay alive ( Francelette, please stay alive)"

As I watched my sister try to help our mother, I noticed she was crying.

"MAMAN! (MOTHER!)"

Our mother died and now whoever is behind these attacks is trying to kill my big sister.

"Je deteste Volt! Je voudrais revenge! (I hate Volt! I want revenge!)

We have to move out. We picked up anything to remind us of our home, but everything is gone, everything but our lives. We both prayed for the souls about to enter heaven before leaving our home for the last time.

We ran for the exit toward Roadside Village.

"May Goddess Karla watch all of the souls who enter heaven today, especially our mother."

NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: " To the Desert Continent"

CHAPTER DAY: TBA


	5. To the Desert Continent

Luna's turn)

KINDNESS VILLAGE- NIGHT- 9PM

We ran, ran as far away from devastation as possible. All the things we have dreamt for are now gone, thanks to Volt's attack. His attacked killed a lot of people, including our mother. Our mother was named Jen. She would save us from a lot of things. Now, she is gone, but never forgotten . My sister hugs me like there is no tomorrow. She has a right to do it. We saved her from what should have been her death. She is very thankful to be alive today. If she did not send that text message, she would have been a goner by now. Now, we have to make it to safety.

As we ran toward the exit of town, one of the shop owners gave us 4 potions to help us on the journey. As he gave us the potions, the crater grew larger and he fell down, possibly never to be seen again. Another death that is'nt deserved. His last thing he does to help us , we will never forget it. He is trying to prepare us for battle. Now we must move.

KINDNESS CONTINENT

We arrived at the over world for the Kindness Continent and it was everything destroyed. Roadside Village barley stood. We went inside to see what is left of the town.

ROADSIDE VILLAGE

(Francelette's turn)

I see destruction everywhere we look. People killed all because of Volt. These people had a future to become gamers, designers, contractors, and evendominate the world, but now, they didnt make it because of one Volt. I hate to see death and I hate to say it. 7 years ago, I faced near-death, and today, I see it with my own eyes. These people were innocent people trying to enjoy life. I kust hope my friend, Jennifer, is still alive. She lives in the Desert Continent, which is a couple of hours from here by boat. She came here because she wanted to see me still alive. I ran toward the inn to find her still alive, but very scared of what is to come. Luna and I talked to her.

"Jenny, Im glad to see you"

"Me to mage-lette. I thaught I would never see you again. I was scared"

"Me too Jenny"

"I think we need to move from here before things get worse"

"I agree mage-lette"

We decided that we head toward Portal Bridge, which is our gateway from the Kind Field and Desert Field. We are now about to depart our home for almost 10 years. It is sad to go, but if we dont, we would all be attacked by Volt. We never deserved this. We will beat Volt and make sure to keep the kindness reigning. We stopped by Desert City, which is a city where we can stock up on supplies.

DESERT CITY- MIDNIGHT

We arrived in the city at midnight and by the looks of it, this is the only area that Volt spared. Everything is perfect except for the smell of unfortunate deaths around. Its hard to let it go. For the moment, we have to get supplies ready to go. There is a item shop and the group decided to go there. I bought the short swords for me and my sister. Jennifer can use an axe. She shows off her skills by swinging it around. The shopkeeper was impressed and decided to give our group everything free. We only paid for the 6 extra potions that we bought. With that said, Jennifer led us to the residential part of the city. She waited behind a house to lead us to an underground tunnel.

UNDERGROUND PASSAGE- 2 AM

The underground passage connected Desert City and Pier Town together, but with how much destruction we have seen, it dosent look like the town made it. We ended up defeating some slimes along the way before climbing up to see more destruction. It streached all the way to the pier. I knew we have to move now...


	6. Counting Blessings and Reflection

Previously on "Francelette's Kindness Adventure"

Francelette had returned, thanks to the efforts of her mom and her sister, Luna. The duo of sisters were happy to see each other again and they taught things would be looking up for them and everyone else. Things took a turn for the worse as Volt attacked Roadside Village during the night nearly undetected. His bombs with a silencer attachment made it impossible to hear until it was too late. The next day, Francelette and Luna would venture into the village, only to discover that it was nearly destroyed. The sisters would find out that Volt had destroyed the village, but what they did not know is that

Kindness Village was next. After leaving the village, they returned home, only to find their own home destroyed. The mage-lettes hurried to their destroyed house only to find their mother on the verge of death by Volt's attacks. Their mother's wounds were too severe to heal, even with Francelette's healing artes. Their mother died in front of them. Now, they are determined to defeat Volt. They headed to the Desert Continent to find safety...

PRESENT TIME

KINDNESS CONTINENT- BOARDING STATION- 3 AM

Francelette, Jennifer, and Luna are now at the boarding station going to the Desert Continent, which is about 30 miles traveling by boat. The station had stalls where you can buy supplies for your journey like items, weapons, and armor. Most of the items here in the station are items you would find in any store like potions and medicine, but the armor and weapons here were the upgraded versions of what the team currently has. Before leaving the Kindness Continent behind, the team decides to buy supplies. Being the captain of the team, Francelette decided to have a meeting to talk about what to buy. Francelette huddles with Jennifer and her sister as if it was a timeout in a basketball team.

"Ok guys, we know we have to face Volt in the future. I say we buy upgraded weapons and have shields. For items, we should buy enough potions for the three of us." Francelette suggested as her sister does a high five with her

"Good idea sister. Lets buy 9 potions, so that we share 3 of them" Luna planned as her sister hugged her older sibling

The team went to the shopkeepers and bought the items that they planned to buy. It came up to 2,700 gold. Francelette paid for the whole team as she had her wallet with her. Before she was taken away, she took her wallet with her in case it comes in handy. She had 10,000 gold to use for herself and the team. With her paying for all the items, the team now has 7,300 gold to play with. After buying the items and organizing the items in their adventure bag, they got ready to board the boat to go to the Desert Continent. The captain of the boat allowed the team on to go. Since everyone in the continent wanted to go to the Desert Continent for safety, the captain waved the fee to go on. With the team in the boat, the ship set sail and headed away from Kindness Continent and headed for Desert Continent. The sisters cry as they know that this could be the last time they will see the Kindness Continent for a long time.

"Im going to miss our home big sis" Luna commented as she cries on her sister's leg

"Me too sister. We are also going to miss mother" Francelette said while crying with her young sister

ON THE BOAT - 4 AM

With the team now on the boat to the Desert Continent, Francelette reflects with the team on how she got to this day, a day that would have not come if it had not be for her mother and sister.

" Im thankful to be alive, but I feel sorry for those who did not survive Volt's attack. Its sad to see and to hear someone die, especially if it someone you know. I should have died, but I never gave up faith that the text message I sent to my sister would eventually help. It took 7 years for them to rescue me, but its 7 years of tiring effort that paid off. When I was found, I was unconscious, bleeding, injured, and nearly dead. When I woke up, I was in Roadside Village, just happy to open my eyes again. The message worked and it led to where we are today, Im alive and well, but ill never forget what I witnessed these past couple of days"

Francelette silently said to herself as she hugs her sister

Luna noticed the hug and returned it. She knows that her sister would not be alive today if it wasnt for the quick thinking of her, their mother, and the police officers that aided in the investigation. As she hugs her big sister, she notices that she has fallen asleep. Luna lets her sleep on her lap knowing that the team had a long day. They have no idea that the journey is about to get tougher with more twists and turns ahead. Thirty minutes later, the captain wakes everyone up to announce that the ship has docked at the Desert Continent checkpoint.

"Attention passengers, we have arrived at the Desert Continent checkpoint. Please make sure you check in with the guard waiting at the booth to the right. he will check you in, then you can proceed. I bid you good luck" The captain of the ship announced as everyone got off the boat.

Francelette woke up and got her friends to go off first. She asks the captain to help her out since she is still injured. The captain helps her out by activating a ramp connected to the boat. The ramp shows itself to everyone and starts coming down to the ground to make sure the injured captain can make it. She walks the ramp and lands safely on the ground.

"Thank you captain" Francelette politely said as she waved

"You are very welcome. Good luck and be safe" The capatin said as he waved

The captain now sets sail back to the Kindness Continent to pickup more passengers to come to the Desert Continent. With the team at the checkpoint, they head to the check in center to proceed. After checking in, the team heads toward the Continent itself.

DESERT CONTINENT - 5 AM

The team has officially entered the Desert Continent at 5 in the morning. Jennifer suggests the team to stay at her house.

"We all are tired and need a rest. Lets stay at my house for the night" Jennifer suggested as the team walked on the Desert field

"Sure Jenny. How far?" Francelette asked as she hops on her crutches

"2 miles. Its a town called J'aime Town. Its a English and French town. In French, J'aime means "I love" so Je te aime means "I love you"

Jennifer explained as Francelette got interested

Francelette is interested with the town name because she studied French at school. She starts the "I love game"

"J'aime les fruits (I love the fruits)" Francelette started

"J'aime ma soeur (I love my sister)" Luna complimented her sister

"Merci, Luna. moi aussi (Thank you, Luna. Me too)" Francelette commented back

As the team was talking and complimenting each other in French, they made the two mile walk to J'aime Town.

J'AIME TOWN- 5: 30 AM

The team arrives in town half past five. The team knows that it is still dark out and exploring the town would take a while. They decided to go straight to the residential area. There was a guard guarding the area to the residential area. They speak to the guard.

"Hello mam. Why are you guarding the residential area?" Luna asked curiously

"Volt's attacks are getting worse and we dont want anyone who is secretly working with Volt coming inside" The guard answers

"How do we pass?" Francelette questions

"You will need a resident pass. Normally, you would have to get one from the guard, but since Jennifer is with you, I will let you pass. I wish you luck on your journey"

The gauard said as he moves out of the way to let the team pass through

The team goes to Jennifer's house, which is shapped like a tent. Knowing that it is hot in the desert, the team closed the tent once inside. Inside the tent was everything a house would have, except for a second floor. One kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, and a living area. Knowing that Francelette is injured and tired, the team lets her go directly to bed after letting her take off her boots and socks. She opens the blankets, goes inside, throws the blankets on top of her, puts her legs on top of each other, and falls fast asleep. The test of the team plans the next move.

"We should explore the town " Luna suggested as she sits on the other side of the bed her sister is sleeping on

"Good idea. Lets see what we can gather here" Jennifer said as the team slept for the next few hours…


	7. Sister Love & Preparing for Volt

SURPRISE PAIRING

Previously on "Francelette's Kindness Adventure"

Francelette, Jennifer and Luna headed toward the Kindness Continent Pier to get ready to leave the continent after Volt had attacked it . The team bought supplies for their journey knowing that Volt will be following their tracks every step of the way. The team landed in the Desert Continent early in the morning and decided to stay in Jennifer's hometown, J'aime Town, home of love. Now, the team explores the town as the journey continues.

J'AIME TOWN- 11 AM

After a few hours of sleep, the team wakes up inside Jennifer's house, which is a tent like shape. The tent was white, strapped down to the ground with nails and bolts. After waking up, Francelette heads to the bathroom to change her clothes. She decided to wear white shorts to half of her knees, blue boots to half of her knees, a red t-shirt, and her red painted glasses. She is a far sighted person and can only see things with her glasses on. Francelette then puts on knee guards in the case of a collision so that she wont be as hurt. Her injuries are still on her, but she does not let it bother her. She address the team.

"Ok team, our plan is to see the town and explore it" Francelette addressed the team as Luna smiles with a wink

"That's my big sister for you " Luna said as she laughed

"Francelette, you are an amazing friend to have. You refuse to give up" Jennifer complimented the mage-lette

"Thanks Jenny, I really appreciate friends and sisters like you and Luna. " Francelette thanked her friends and her sister

"Of course big sis. You deserve friends like us" Her young sister comments

As the team got ready to explore, Jennifer walks past an area of the tent that the team could not sea. She then asks the mage-lette to close her eyes.

"Mage-lette, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Jennifer instructed as Francelette closed her eyes to wait for the surprise

Jennifer then heads into the secret part of the cave. Inside that area was a wheelchair that could hold up to two passengers. Jennifer rolls the wheelchair outside to the awaiting mage-lette captain. She then says the magic words

"You can now open your eyes mage-lette" Jennifer instructed as Francelette opened her eyes

When she opened her eyes, Francelette could not believe what came out. It was a wheel chair with the design of Sayaka Miki from "Madoka Magica". She watched the show recently and loved Sayaka, one of the five magical girls. It also had two seats, one for her and another passenger. The handles were decorated with Sayaka's color, blue and white. The rest of the wheelchair was painted black. Francelette hugs her friend.

"I got you a wheelchair so that you wont have to walk and feel more pain from your injuries." Jennifer said as Francelette hugged her

"Thank you so much for thinking about me" Francelette commented as Luna gives her sister a kiss on her cheek

"You are a great sister mage-lette" Luna compliments her sister

"You too sister" Francelette complimented back

Francelette and Luna sit on the seats of the wheelchair. Francelette puts her crutches in a crutch holder on the bottom of the seat. Jennifer then pushes the sisters out of the house into the awaiting town.

J'aime Town is a small town with a residential area and a downtown area. It has an inn, an item shop, and anything else a town would have, but what makes the town special is the J'aime Pool (I love pool). The team explored the downtown area. Jennifer starts the tour by talking about the item shop.

"This blue building is our item shop. You can buy the supplies you need there. Prices range from 100 gold to 3,000 gold for the rare items" Jennifer explained as she pushed the sisters to the J'aime Pool.

"This big pool here is called the J'aime Pool. By its name, its French for 'I love pool'. Legends say that if you go in the pool, you might find your love. " Jennifer explains as Francelette and Luna get excited

"Can we try going in?" Luna asked

"Sure. Im thinking of going in too" Jennifer commented

"I'll do it too sister" Francelette said as she got off the wheelchair.

The trio of friends jumped into the pool with happiness. They swam, splashed each other and had a lot of fun. They swam for a while, until Francelette suddenly feels the urge to kiss someone. At the same time, Luna also has the same urge. The two sisters attempt to kiss each other on the cheeks. Luna feels the love from Francelette and the mage-lette herself also feels the love of her sister. They decided to try kissing again to see if there is a difference on the second one. More love flew into their feelings, making it official that the sisters love each other. Jennifer notices this and comments on the matter.

"I think we may have a Les-mage-b-ians ( The Mage Lesbians) here. You two love each other" Jennifer commented as the lovers kissed each other.

The duo of lovers kissed each other. More warm feelings of love flew into their kisses. The duo decided to make their vows to each other.

"Francelette, I promise to protect you, even if it costs me my life. I want you safe " Luna vowed as Francelette does hers

"Sister, I also promise to save you from harm. Even if I will die doing it, ill be glad to sacrifice my life to save you" Francelette vowed as she kissed her sister again"

The duo of lovers now return wet to the wheelchair. They were wet, but it was wet with love in the air with the sisters. The sister lovers put on their seat belts and continued the tour. As the team tried to continue the tour, an explosion is heard from the residential area.

"Oh no! We have to return there!" Jennifer yelled as she pushed the sisters through the downtown area.

Jennifer ran as fast as she could to return to the residential area. The sisters held on as tight as they could to avoid falling off. Jennifer makes it to the residential area, only to find smoke and destruction. She runs to see if her house is ok, but as they got there, its anything but. Jennifer's house was destroyed beyond repair. Only the base of the tent remains standing, but anything inside is now missing or burned away. Francelette now has a terrible feeling about who could have done the attacks.

"I have a bad feeling that Volt was the one behind the attacks. " Francelette tells Jennifer as Jennifer also thaught the same

"Me too mage-lette" Jennifer agreed

With their enemy within sight, the team tracks down Volt….

NEXT TIME:

The team encounters Volt for the second time. Will the team defeat Volt's minion, or will they fall?

NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: "VS Volt, the Rematch"

NEXT CHAPTER DAY: APRIL 2015


	8. Francelette Injured Hard VS Volt

Previously on Francelette's Kindness Adventure,

The Mage-Lette sisters and their friends had arrived in J'aime Town, the home of love. As they toured the town, Francelette and Luna took a chance at love in the J'aime pool and they became the Mage- Lesbians, but as the fun started, Volt disturbed the fun by attacking the town, destroying Jennifer's house. Now the team tries to escape the town before anything worse can happen

NOW

J'AIME TOWN- 2 PM

Jennifer has just seen her house destroyed by Volt. The team knows that Volt will not stop until he kills Francelette. Luna is starting to get scared about what could happen to her Mage-Lette love.

"Sister, Im scared" Luna said hugging her sister

"Me too love, but Im not stopping" Francelette commented determined

Luna knows that her sister is determined to defeat Volt to save kindness, even if she had a chance to die doing it. The team leaves the residential area of the town.

When they arrived to the downtown district, almost nothing was standing. Everything was destroyed by Volt. The item and inn did not stand a chance. When the team looked around, they found the guard nearly dead. The team needed to get away to escape, but the Hot Town Road is guarded and those who want to pass, needed a Desert Pass to go through. Luna spoke to the dying guard.

"Volt…attacked our home… You must…escape to live…Please take…this" The dying guard said as he gives the Desert Pass to Luna

"Thank you. We will defeat Volt" Luna said while crying for the guard

"Please…Mage-Lette, survive and save us all" The guard told Francelette

"I will survive and we will fight Volt to save you all" The Mage-Lette captain said as she cried on her sisters shoulders

The guard dies moments later. The team leaves the town for the final time. They head toward the Hot Town checkpoint.

DESERT CONTINENT

The team is now on the Desert Continent grounds. They head southeast toward the Hot Town checkpoint area.

The guards at the checkpoint allow the team through after they presented the Desert Pass.

"(Im not going to stop until I see Volt defeated)"

Francelette taught to herself as the team went toward Hot Town"

Hot Town is now in sight for the team. They see the outline of the town from the hill. They head down to approach it, but as they do, Francelette suddenly feels that someone is watching and following them.

"I feel someone is watching us…" Francelette said as they team continues

The team approaches the town and nearly gets there, but all of a sudden, Francelette is struck with something and falls unconscious. Luna got up from the wheelchair and stood in front of her unconscious sister in case of another attack.

"WHO DARES TO DO THAT TO MY SISTER!?" Luna yelled forcing the figure to show itself

"Welcome to your nightmare!" The figure yelled as he reveals his identity by taking off his mask.

The masked man happens to be Volt. He has an arrow, needle, and a sword. Luna knows that one hit on her sister with any of the weapons will kill her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Your sister shall die!" Volt yelled

"She DOESEN'T DESERVE THIS!" Luna yelled defending her sister

Volt tries to get Luna out of the way from defending her sister, but Luna grabs one of Francelette's crutches to use as a weapon. Luna swings the crutch at Volt's arm and get him down. Jennifer uses Francelette's other crutch as a second sword to flip him over and using her sword and Francelette's crutch, she lifts him up and throws up far near town. The team takes a small breather, but Volt speeds back to the spot. Luna sees Volt coming and using the crutch, she 'bats' Volt back toward the 'outfield' to save herself and her sister.

"(Too close)" Luna taught to herself as she took a breath

A little bit later, Francelette regains consciousness, but at the same time, Volt speeds through the defense and tries to stab Luna with the needle, but without thinking about the consequences, Francelette steps in and takes the needle attack on her arm , saving her sister from pain, but it wasn't over. Volt then grabs Francelette and threw her toward a nearby tree. Luna and the rest of the team tries to make it there, but by the time they got there, Francelette fell unconscious, her arms and legs are bleeding, and they hear a crack, a sign that the heroine of kindness is in trouble. Volt flew away using his flying ability.

"FRANCELETTE!" Luna yelled out fearing the worse

Luna runs as fast as she can to her badly injured sister. As she tries to move her sister's legs, she hears a crack.

"We have to find a hospital! Her legs are broken and I fear that she is poisoned!" Luna yelled as she grabbed her sister and looks to Hot Town….

Next time: Francelette injured, unconscious, and her legs broken. Can the team recover or will something even worse happen?

Next chapter day: After part 6 of the game is published


	9. Francelette's Memories Wiped

WARNING: PROFANITY

(Luna's turn)

My sister is now injured badly after she took an attack from Volt. Her legs and arms are injured, and I just found out she could be poisoned. Now I know that she could die. Poison, injured legs, and injured arms? We have to get her into Hot Town.

I carried my injured and unconscious sister into town. The hospital is just ahead. I headed into it and have the doctor check her out, and the doctor confirmed my fears.

"Your sister is not only unconscious, but her legs and arms are broken. It would take at least 4 weeks to 2 months for her to return to normal" The doctor told me

It is my worst fear. My sister can't battle for at least 2 months. Now I just need to find a way to cure her as well. I asked the doctor if I could help.

"Doctor, is there a way to help her?" I asked the doctor

"Yes there is a cure. You have to go to Sunny side town. You can reach the town using a boat. The cure though is found in Dark Cave which is near the town." The doctor answered as I get ready to go

My sister sacrificed herself to save my life. If she did not take that attack, I would have been there and unconscious. I am at least thankful I have her as a big sis.

I got to buy some items in town before going. I know that I have to prepare for anything. I headed out of town to get to the Desert Continent pier.

As I go there, I am thinking about my sister. She saved my life. A few minutes after going through the desert, I arrived in the Kindness Pier. The pier has an item shop and a armor shop. I decided to skip this particular shopping trip so that I can help my sister. I took a boat to the Dark Cave. The cave is a two room cave.

The first room is a small one, not much action, but small. This room looks to be filled with sone floor. This is not a bad cave to hide an item. As I continue to explore this cave, I feel that something bad is coming. Something that could change my life. As I continue, I spot some spiders. I used my sword to slay them easily. I didn't get hit. I continued along and this time, I encountered something scary, a vampire. According to what happened to my sister, a vampire nearly sucked all the life out of her. That was the scary part of the story. The vampire had something weird in its hand. It looked like a potion. I have to defeat this thing to get that potion. Lets go big guy!

The vampire lunged for my legs, but I slashed the vampires arms back. He aint touching me without a fight. Drawing my sword, I ran toward its arms and tried slashing them off, but this vampire activated some sort of blue beam of light on me. This light is weakening me down. The vampire looks happy as it is sucking life out of me. The vampire then tries to lunge for me, but as it did, its shoulder 'broke the rhythm of motion' by stoping in the wind up. Too bad for the vampire. In baseball, that is a balk, or an illegal move from the pitcher. I get to attack this thing for free. I swing my sword at its arms and boy it felt good to do that. Its arms came off. Now is my chance to go for the 'walk off win'. I stabbed its heart area. The vampire yells in pain and this time, it goes down. I collect the potion then head back to Hot Town. Little did I know, my life is about to change for the worse.

I exited the dungeon and headed back for Hot Town. My first goal is to revive my sister. She is still unconscious. In the hospital, I gave the medicine to the doctor so that he can give it to my sister. Now it comes, the moment of truth.

My sisters eyes open as she regains consciousness. I am happy about that. I ran to my sisters side.

"Where am I…?" She asked me

"We are in Hot Town sister" I told her

It looks like this is going very well, that is until she asked a question that is about to change our lives.

"Sister? Who sister?" She asked me

Oh shit. Something totally did not look good. She just questioned who her sister is. I have a bad feeling what is about to happen. I ask her another question.

"You don't remember who your sister is? My name is Luna, your sister" I told her hoping for something good

What she tells me next confirmed my worst fear.

"Who's Luna? " She asked me confirming my fear

If this medicine was cursed by Volt to wipe Francelette's memories, ill be pissed off. If my sister can't remember her own name, Volt will pay for it.

"Do you at least remember your own name?" I asked my sis hoping for a 1 for 3 day.

I just need a yes to go 1 for 3 today, but what she responds next, made me want to attack Volt for real.

"I don't remember who I am? "

**Next chapter: **

**Francelette's memories are wiped by the medicine. Luna refuses to take this event sitting down. She will fight Volt, but is something coming that would change Luna's life?**


	10. Luna VS Volt The Pre Fight Words of War

**Warning : No more OC's will be accepted for this story. Ill be accepting OC's in "Tales of the Angels" next year.**

**Warning : This chapter contains mature content**

**Warning : This chapter contains profanity. Please be advised**

**Warning : Character death**

Previously on "Francelette's Tales of Kindness"

Luna attempts to go to the cave near Sunny Side town to find a cure for her sister. Luna fought the vampire holding the potion, but she had no clue that a curse was about to do something worse to her sister. Luna heads back to Hot Town hoping for something good, but when the medicine was given to Francelette, the worst happened. Francelette could not remember anything at all. Luna vows revenge on Volt….

(Luna's turn)

I just witnessed my worst nightmare after trying to feed the medicine to my sister. After talking to her for a while, she couldn't remember anything. No name, no sister, nothing. Ill make Volt pay for what he did to my sister. She never deserved this. I will avenge my sister. I decided to tell Jennifer that Ill be fighting Volt one on one.

"Jennifer, I want to avenge my sister!" I told her

"I know you do, but Volt is extremely dangerous. He nearly killed your sister. He wiped her memories. You don't want that to happen to you" Jennifer concerned me.

She's right. My sister sacrificed her memories and her life to save mine. I want to stay, but with my sister nearly defenseless, I want to fight Volt to save my sister. I headed back to Sunny Side town to take Volt on. Im not going to let him kill my sister without a fight.

The doctor decided to stay with my sister to make sure someone can watch her. She is suffering way more than me, Jennifer, and the rest of the Kindness Continent combined. We already lost our home to Volt, I don't want my sister to be added to that list of his.

I went to the desert pier to go to Sunny Side Town. This is where this showdown will take place. As I stepped into town, I see that evil shadow of his. I can tell he was already expecting my arrival, because the first thing he did was use a trap door to lock Jennifer in a cage.

"JENNIFER!" I yelled out to her as I see her trapped in the cage

I see her trying to get out of the cage, but the cage gave her a huge electric shock. By the time I saw what happened, she was on the floor in pain. She was about to fall unconscious because of the shock, but before she did, she yelled something that motivated me to continue.

"Luna. Fight for your planet! Fight for your friends! Fight for all of those who you care about! Just win for all of us, especially your sister!" She yelled before falling unconscious in the cage.

My chest hurts at this point. My sister, memory wiped , unconscious and injured. Our friend, unconscious and trapped in the cage. Our home is gone. We are basically down to our lives. It comes down to this one fight. The fight with Volt is our game 7 of the NBA finals. Winner take all, but I aint planning to let Volt kill my sister that easily.

I held my tears back to look at Volt's little smirking face. He knows what he wants to do, wipe my sister from existence. I have news for him, he aint doing it because he doesn't know what my sister gave me is special. Special to the both of us.

I took out my short sword and right away I had a transformation. My boots turned blue , while my socks turned green. My skirt went a little longer to my knees. My shirt turned blue and my hair was getting longer to where it matched my sister. We are now wearing the same thing. This costume change is for one reason, to make sure the real Francelette can't be wiped from existence. Volt has to get through me first for any chance of that.

Volt took out his weapons, two swords, and I can tell he is hiding one. Ill have to be careful during this fight. The real fight has just begun.

"HOW DARE YOU LITTLE HUMAN GIRL TRY TO FIGHT ME!" I heard Volt yell

"DONT YOU DARE CALL ME LITTLE! YOU WIPED MY SISTERS MEMORIES! YOU DESTROYED OUR HOME! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US!" I yelled out making sure he knows what he did to me , my friends, and especially to my sister.

"YOU WILL LEARN THAT YOU SHALL DIE WITH YOUR PATHETIC SISTER! " Volt insulted me

"YOU DARE TO INSULT MY SISTER! YOU SHOULD GO TO (BLEEP) FOR THAT!" I cursed at him!

What happens next made my blood boil.

"Shall I make your pathetic sister's death very quick and painless? I think you should see what I have done to the other pathetic human girls I have destroyed" Volt said as he then opens a portal viewers of sorts to show me what he did to those unfortunate girls.

I saw something that I never wanted to see. The girls that Volt killed in the past. They died in horrible ways. One girl was burned in a fire pit, while another one had her arms and legs separated form her body. Each death I saw was more gruesome than the last. Then I saw my sisters near death. Before I got to see the rest of it, Volt closed the portal.

"THESE GIRLS DESERVE TO DIE!" Volt yelled at me

"NO THEY DONT! YOU KILLED INNOCENT HUMAN GIRLS WHO DONT DESERVE TO DIE! YOU WILL PAY, YOU PEICE OF (bleep)! " I cursed Volt again making sure that he will get what he deserves.

"Lets fight…..little human piece of trash!" Volt laughed as I got my sword ready.

Ive had it! He just called me garbage. Im done! Bring it on Volt! This ends right here! Right Now!

NEXT CHAPTER:

Luna:

My sister may had her memories wiped, but Im not going to let Volt kill her without a fight from me. If he wants to kill my sister, he has to go through me first, but, is the ring that my sister gave me something even more special?


End file.
